happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pranks for Being Mine
Pranks for Being Mine is a HTFF Valentine's episode. Plot Daphne babysits Salvia and Samantha by bringing them to the park. Salvia offers Samantha a candy heart, making her blush. Daphne encounters Morton and Mix, having arranged a date with the latter. She appoints Morton to watch the kids while she and Mix set up a picnic. Morton hands out a box of chocolates to Salvia and Samantha. However, the box turns out to contain stinky socks instead. Morton laughs at his prank as Samantha glares angrily at him. Salvia uses one of the socks like a puppet and immediately cheers her up. Daphne watches from a short distance away while having her romantic picnic with Mix, the two of them attempting to reignite their relationship. Mix takes a big heart-shaped cake out of his basket, impressing Daphne greatly. She returns the favor with a Valentine card. As soon as Mix opens it, a pie launches out and hits him in the face. He chuckles silently. Samantha and Salvia turn their heads to see Lumpy driving an ice cream truck. Morton hands each of them a dollar and sends them running for some frosty treats. Once they get there, however, Lumpyy declines their offer because their money is fake. Morton laughs some more, until Samantha lunges at him and tugs his nose ring. She ends up tearing it off and Morton frantically rushes for help, hands wrapped over his bloody nose. Samantha tosses away Morton's ring, landing it in on Russell's hook and convincing Giggles that he is proposing to her, to the dismay of Cuddles who witnesses the event. Their date going well so far, Mix now hopes to seal the deal with a flower. Daphne admires its beauty, but her pollen allergies send her into a sneezing fit. Samantha sees their cake and decides to steal it while the two are distracted. Her feelings bloom for Salvia once again when the fawn offers her a dandelion. Suddenly, Daphne scolds Samantha for stealing the cake and takes it back. Samantha blows the dandelion at her, causing her to develop hives on her face and hands. Daphne turns to see Mix holding another flower, which turns out to be a water-squirting toy. This time, she isn't in such a good mood and slaps him with her swollen hand, disfiguring his face and twisting his neck from an impact akin to a boxing glove. Daphne tries to hold in a sneeze and causes her brain to burst out of her head. Samantha decides to share the cake with Salvia in order to return her feelings. As they do so, a speck of pollen gets into Salvia's nose and he sneezes, sending his fork into Samantha's forehead. Meanwhile, Giggles and Russell are shown happily married and exiting a court. Morton watches with happy tears, a bunch of tissues stuffed in his nose. Standing next to him, a sobbing Cuddles yanks one of Morton's tissues to wipe his eyes, loosening the rest and causing Morton's nose to leak. A heart-shaped iris encircles Morton as he succumbs to blood loss. Deaths #Mix's neck is snapped. #Daphne dies when her brain bursts from her head. #A fork is embedded in Samantha's forehead. #Morton bleeds to death. Injuries #Morton's nose bleeds after his ring is torn off by Samantha. #Daphne gets hives from her pollen allergies. Trivia *This marks the first interaction between Samantha and Salvia, which was previously only mentioned in their pages. This is also the debut of Samantha's new design. *This is the first episode where Samantha appears without Zet. *Daphne's death is similar to Giggles' death in one of her Smoochie options. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes